Uranus
Not to be confused with the name of the game in which it appears, Pocket God: Journey To Uranus '''Uranus '''in a planet in the game Pocket God: Journey To Uranus. It is named after the Roman god Uranus, who was the god of sky. There is currently a dragon theme on this planet, as is evidenced by its mini-game, its wildlife, and its statue. Its addition to Pocket God is the namesake of the game and the only other planet in Space besides Earth and Mercury (other planets will be added in updates). Its mini-game is called Dragons on Uranus. In additon to its role in the Pocket God spin-off, for Facebook Ep. 5: Archipela-go-go, a global challenge known as Win a trip to Uranus! was issued for April Fool's Day, asking players to sacrifice Facebook Pygmies by having them eat normal food and instead shooting off into the sky in the manner as if they had eaten a Bomb Fruit. When the challenge was met, a stone idol of Uranus was given to the players. Journey To Uranus Description From Space Uranus appears as a large planet with a pinkish purple glow surrounding the planet and its rings. The planet itself is colored different shades of blue and purple. On the Planet Uranus is portrayed as three large chunks of rock floating on the sky along with vertical, cone-shaped fluffy white clouds. However, if a Pygmy is placed on the Green Dragon it will be transported to a differnet part of Uranus with many rocky platforms and dangers (see below). There are two crescent moons on the left side and the lower part of the sky is pinkish compared to the blue higher sky, while the sky appears green at sunset. The player can change between day and night as of Journey To Uranus Episode 2: Electric Booga-Loo, by rotating the position of the sun and moons. Wildlife The main form of wildlife on Uranus are dragons, specifically the Green Dragon, Red Dragon, and Fire Dragon, but there is also a spiky Uranian Flower with thorns that grows on all the floating chunks of rocks that make up Uranus. In addition, the Uranian Gas is highly toxic and poisonous to Pygmies, causing them to sputter and turn into purple goo when it is dragged over them from green storm clouds in a manner similar to lightning. Mini-Game The mini-game on Uranus on called Dragons on Uranus and in it you fight the evil Red Dragons while you Pygmy rides the Green Dragon. The player must also avoid the Uranian Gas floating beneath and Uranian Gas Worms, but can get an extra life if they fly into a Ghost Pygmy. Uranian Statue The Uranian Statue has a blue gem on it, and if it is pressed it will throw its scythe and massacre all the Pygmies on the planet by slicing them in half. The Pygmy halves then fall off the planet. The scythe will also kill Pygmies the same way on its way back to the stone arms of the statue. Fire Dragon When the moons are in the sky, the Fire Dragon comes out and flies across the screen. If you press the dragon and then drag to Pygmies it will blow an endless stream of fire balls, burning and sizzling all the Pygmies. Pocket God Facebook April Fool's Day "Bomb Surprise" Challenge As a crossover in Pocket God Facebook, an April Fool's Day Challenge entitled "Win a trip to Uranus!" was released in Facebook Ep. 5: Archipela-go-go in which the player plays pranks on Pygmies by feeding them normal food which results in blasting them off to space as if they had eaten a Bomb Fruit. Trivia * In the teaser graphics for the game, Uranus appears green and lacks rings, while in-game it is blueish-purple and has rings. * Uranus incorporates elements from Pocket God's Alien World Skin Pack. * It is the only place in Pocket God that has two moons. * It is the only planet in PG:JTU without an ocean of some kind, similar to Ape Mountain being the only island without a visible ocean in PG. * Uranus was chosen as the first exclusive in-game location and incorporated due to its name being a famous gag (Uranus = Your Anus), and the fact that developers Dave and Allan enjoy potty humour. * If you place the moon at the correct position, you may make the pygmies react similar to the double rainbow reaction. Category:Areas in Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Category:Planets Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus